The Passing Night: Child's Play
by ChaoRinshen
Summary: The newest addition to my ongoing Negima series. How does Ayaka's past change how she views the world? The answer could condemn her. Rated M, please review!


The Passing Night: Child's Play

**Okay, so I'm back for another one. I hope you all enjoy it! I'd like to give a special thanks to **_**theprincedonte**_** for such an awsome review of "To the Last Drop" and I'm sorry if this one isn't as good as I was hoping it would be. First some information.**

Series Info: The Passing Night is a series, usually M rated, that I am writing which shows the dark, secret lives of the girls of class 3-A. It all takes place on one night, a Thursday, and deals with some aspect of the girls' lives which is too dark for them to let each other know about. I started this series with my fic "Negima: Sometimes" which featured a rather disturbing powerplay between Chizuru and Natsumi. It continued with the increadibly short ficlet "Photogenic" about what lengths Kazumi would go to to assure a successful job as a journalist. Both of those stories had sexual themes. The third story, and the first one to be labeled The Passing Night, was called "To the Last Drop" and dealt with Setsuna, Evangeline and Zazie satisfying their darker natures. This is the forth fic in the series and is called "Child's Play". It focuses on the mental workings of Class Rep. Yukihiro Ayaka and her tragic past. Without further ado, let's see what secrets she's hiding...even from herself!

The night was as pleasant as she had hoped it would be. Ayaka always loved returning to her mansion and it was nice to be able to enjoy the night air without the threat of rain. Lucky she had tomorrow off from school, for her guests would not have been able to wait for the weekend. Moving off from the balcony, she turned to her buttler. "Would you please have the tea and snacks delivered to the guest room?" she asked. "Yes ma'am," the buttler said nervously, not looking her in the eye. A little ways down the hall, he was joined by a maid, who glanced furtively at her mistress, before hurrying along as well. Ayaka ignored their odd behavior and walked quickly to her room, sighing as she shut the door behind her.

"I really must change out of this school uniform and into something more attrac...I mean elegant. What should I wear? Damn it, I don't want to keep them waiting. Oh, I know." She withdrew a long, light blue silk dress from her wardrobe. It was made in a European style and would no doubt please a certain young man, waiting in the guest room. Laughing at the image this brought to her mind, she slipped out of her uniform and into the dress. She pulled her hair up into a bun and even added on a little make-up. Not too much though, no point laying it on thick. Satisfied with her appearance, she met the buttler and the maid outside the guest rroom. "Is everything ready?" she asked eagerly. "Off course, ma'am," said the buttler, opening the door for her. She entered.

"Thank you both for visiting. How long has it been since we could all sit down like this? Three weeks?" Ayaka said. The two boys in the room looked right at her, their smiles wide on their faces. She sat down opposite them at the table and began to pour the tea. She turned to the first boy. "Now, brother, I know you've never had European tea before, but I'm sure you'll like it." She put the cup of tea down in front of him and pursed her lips. "Now don't give me that look, you need to try more new things." She now focused her attention on the other boy. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you twice, do I Negi-sensei?" she asked, giggling. It's so nice of you to join my brother and I at these little get-togethers. Tell me, what do you think of my dress? Oh, thank you for the complement!"

...

Outside her room, the buttler and the maid listened in abstract horror. Finally, the buttler gave a shudder and pushed himself away from the room, as if afraid he might catch something. "Who are those boys?" the maid asked. She looked as if she might throw up. The buttler shook his head. "I'm not sure. Her father brought them in from somewhere else." The maid steped forward to whisper. "Why does he do it? Her brother's been dead so long and she should know that's not her teacher. How can her father justify any of this? How can we?" The buttler gave her a stern look. "You weren't here when her mother lost the baby. Ayaka was beyond devestated. I think her father does this to keep her from having to face such a harsh reality. Now, Mr. Yukihiro is a powerful man. I suggest you do what I do and try to forget. I've seen what happens to those who don't." They both walked away to the comfort of their jobs.

...

Ayaka put down the remains of a cracker and beamed at her guests. "Well that was delicious. I'll have to complement our cook. He's even better than Konoka, isn't he sensei?" She patted the small hand nearest hers. "Didn't I tell you brother? Didn't I say you'd enjoy the tea. You need to listen to your sister more." She stood up, politely brushing off a few cracker crumbs. Nodding her head, she said, "Brother, would you mind giving Negi-sensei and I some time alone? We have some lessons to go over." She waited a few moments before moving around to the left side of the table and placing a kiss on the young man's cheek. "Now, what was that you said about wanting to see what was under the dress?" As she began to undo her buttons, the two corpses sat quietly at the table, motionless, smiles still stretched across their young faces.

**Ok, so...yeah. That was a little shorter than I'd intended and also less creepy, except for the end. I'd had this whole backstory planed about how Ayaka used to have imaginary tea parties with the brother she never got and she eventually came to believe he was really still alive, at least during those times. When she met and fell in love with Negi, she started having an imaginary version of him show up as well so that she could live out a fantasy rellationship with him. The kicker at the end being that she was actually killing young boys who looked like Negi and what she thought her brother would look like, and didn't even know it. In the end, it worked out better to just write this simpler version. I must say I'm a little disapointed and will have to try harder to make the next one darker. It's going to be about Chisame. Anyway, reviews would be most appreciated, even critical ones. Goodbye!  
**


End file.
